Matchmaker
by basmah-chan
Summary: They helped with the relationships of many, not even noticing that they were playing matchmaker. Sasuke, because he wanted peace and quiet. Sakura, because she wanted her friends to be happy. But not themselves. The people they helped, in return, helped them get together.


**A/N:** this is my first time writing ss I hope I did them justice. But ugh this is so OOC I'm so sorry VERY FLUFFY IM SORRY. This is for ss month 2015 day 1: matchmaker. I'm on a roll on not editing or proofreading kukuku help I'm terrible.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

Naruto was a clueless fool. So very dense. So dense that he didn't even notice his own feelings for a hyuga girl that he stared at nonstop.

Sasuke still didn't know what drew him to the hopeless fool. Although it looked like he didn't care much about the blonde idiot, he genuinely did. But his distaste for his rival was growing at the moment. He was always staring at her, not paying any attention to anything else.

They were at a cafe, for once not Ichiraku Ramen, because "we need to try new things once in a while -ttebayo!" Before they went, he had a feeling in his gut that it had something to do with the hyuga girl. He was proven right when he found her right outside talking to a friend of hers.

Looking at the situation, Sasuke hopelessly sighed. He was getting irritated everyday by this nonsense. Naruto was staring at her from inside the cafe, his eyes softened and glazed over with an emotion. Love.

Sasuke stood up, pushed his chair in, and left. The dobe didn't even notice yet. Perfect. Sasuke wasn't one to play matchmaker. At all. But when push comes to shove, more like not being frustrated anymore by the blonde, he would do anything.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Even if she was already very busy with being the head doctor of Konoha Hospital and the Children's Mental Clinic, she vowed to still have time to get two hopeless fools that are in love with each other together in a romantic relationship.

Sakura was a bit surprised that even Naruto was capable of blushing. He barely ever did. But with Hinata, it looks like he's always nervous with her these days.

As she worked with getting a few vials in a cart to a lab, Sakura thought that they would look so beautiful together. She can just see it in Konoha's Newspaper Headline. "Konoha's star-crossed lovers!" With a photo of Naruto and Hinata at the bottom.

But then she remembered, Naruto was a hero. Sakura felt sympathy towards Hinata. Everyone would be scrutinizing every move that she made to see if she's "worthy" for the hero. Jealous fan girls would do who knows what. Not to mention, his popularity will get in the way of their time spent alone.

Sakura's whole demeanor changed as her thoughts took a negative turn. No she would never let anything get in the way of her friends happiness. Her hair flying all over the place, with a tick mark appearing on her wide forehead, as her fist pumped towards the air. The nurses around her seemed to have scurried away by seeing her aura change into something demonic.

'Shannaro! They'll always be together and happy on my watch!'

* * *

 **Sasusaku**

Sakura couldn't believe it. She found… A highly unlikely companion helping her with getting the two dorks together. Sasuke had asked her for help, since he reasoned that she knew more about this kind of stuff more then he did. Sakura was a bit surprised at first, but didn't really question it as she said that she would help him, since she was also trying to get them together. At this moment, they were hiding behind a bush watching the two interact. She glanced over to the person next to her. A red hue came upon her cheeks as their eyes met. Sasuke caste his gaze back at the two as he heard a feminine squeak.

Their reactions were completely different at what they saw.

Sasuke smirked knowingly. Sakura clasped her hands together as she tried to stop her fangirling, and it only continued internally. Her eyes seemed to almost have stars in them.

Naruto and Hinata were kissing and Hinata was caught off guard.

As the kiss came to an end, Naruto seemed to say something in her ear, and they held hands and walked off.

After a while, when they were finally out of sight, they both got out of the bush. Sakura, not seeing a tree root, tripped, and in her panicking state to not fall face first, she reached out for something and her hand immediately grasped some cloth and pulled it down with her.

Her next predicament was unexpected.

What her hand had grasped was Sasuke's clothes. And she landed on him. Their lips unexpectedly meeting. Sakura's eyes widened as her face burned red.

She immediately squeaked and got off of him. Sasuke got up and looked away so Sakura couldn't see the little blush on his cheeks.

"S-Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry!" Sakura managed to get out. He was looking away. Sakura immediately saddened, he was probably angry with her for doing that.

"It was an accident… I'll um be leaving right now" She continued sadly. As she turned around, a large and warm hand grasped her arm. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked back to see Sasuke letting go of her arm and trying to cover his face before she she saw it with his hand. Her eyes widened even more at what she got a glance of before he covered his face with his hand, and can still see a bit. His cheeks… Were red.

Sakura seemed to get what he was trying to say, even though he wasn't saying anything right now. After all she even understood his "hn"s. She smiled happily as she started to tease the uchiha.

"Sasuke-Kun are you actually blushing?"

Sasuke castes his gaze towards the trees, anything but her face. He knew he was caught blushing so what was the point of hiding it. He managed to finally control the… Unnatural color on his face, and looked back at her. His eyes widened at her genuine, loving, and teasing smile directed towards him.

"Hn," he said trying to gain control of the situation.

Sakura only smiled knowingly. Although the blush was gone…

"I got to see a part of you I never did before," she thought the other part out loud. She blushed, finding out that she said it out loud. She looked up at him shyly, only to be brought closer to him as he leaned in towards her lips to kiss her. Shocked for a while, she stared at him with wide eyes. It didn't take long for her eyes to flutter close. Her slim arms going around his neck as his one arm wrapped itself around her waist, bringing them closer to each other as they passionately held the lip lock.

With that kiss a new relationship was established between them. Although Naruto and Hinata didn't know, they did help them get together. And they couldn't be any happier by helping the two dorks in love.


End file.
